


VISIONS - Epilogue to the Vindication Series

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Episode Related: The Sentinel: by Blair Sandburg, Episode Related: sentineltoo, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a conversation the night after the graduation ceremony of 2034 at Ranier University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VISIONS - Epilogue to the Vindication Series

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure what to call this,but it's probably 

## VISIONS - Epilogue to the Vindication Series

by Elizabeth Clarke

Author's disclaimer: They aren't mine. 

closest to AU.It contains minor spoilers for "Sentinel,Too" and "The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg".This story won't make any sense at all to you if you haven't read the Vindication Series (and if you have, well, the tone of this is totally different) There is mention of a minor original character. This is not actually a death story as no one dies, but Blair has been gone for some time now. This story is a bridge to a much larger story I have nearly finished, but Blair wanted to talk to Jim -now- so I let him. 

Words in ( ) are Blair's thoughts. This is Simple Text, folks. No bells and whistles, sorry. 

* * *

VISIONS - An Epilogue to the Vindication Series 

"Hey,Love, wake up!" 

"Hmmm...?" 

"Jimmm..." 

"Uhhh...mmmhph..." 

"Jim. Listen, it's me, Blair." 

"BLAIR?" 

"Yes, Love." 

"Blair? Why can't I hear you? Where are you?" 

"Because you're not blocking me anymore, Love. I'm right here beside you, where I've always been." 

"Oh." 

"What's that mean?" 

"I thought, I thought maybe..." 

"You thought it was time to join me?" 

"Ah,...yeah." 

"It's not your time yet, Love." 

"Oh." 

"Hey, cheer up. At least you've got me with you, and you can hear me. I can be with you when you dream." 

"You're pretty much all I dream of anyway. How will this be any different?" 

"Because you've been dreaming _about_ me, not _with_ me." 

"What..." 

"You're not controlling this dream are you?" 

"No,...it's more...like my visions..." 

"Exactly. Feel that?" 

"Ahhh...um, not to disagree with you or anything, but how is this possible?" 

"Remember when I died?" 

Blair! How could I forget! I'm here _alone_ ! 

"Shh, Love, it's O.K, I'm here with you, now. Not this time. At the fountain." 

"Of course I remember! I called you back, and you came! And this time I tried and tried and the wolf just kept going! You wouldn't come back!" 

"Shh, Love. Shh...I couldn't come, Jim. At the fountain, well, it wasn't my time. You could call me back, but you gave me a part of your soul to do it. You couldn't do that again. No matter how much I didn't want to leave you, I couldn't come back like that again." 

"Why not!" 

"Jim, this isn't what I want to talk about. (I'd rather not talk at all.) 

"I have to know. I can't just blindly..." 

(Sigh) "No, I guess not." 

"So?" 

"O.K. When I died at the fountain, I... lost my soul. My spirit turned back, but my soul went ahead. It's waiting for me. I lived the rest of my life in part of yours. I still live in part of yours. It's just my body that's gone. My spirit shares your soul. You couldn't call back what wasn't gone" 

"Oookay..." 

"You wanted to know." 

"So, you've been here all along." 

"Yeah." 

"So why couldn't I hear you, feel you, before?" 

"You were blocking me." 

"How?" 

"The thesis thing." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." 

"So, what did you think?" 

"About this afternoon?" 

"Yeah." 

"I think it was the bravest thing you've ever done. Not just this afternoon, but everything you did to make this afternoon possible." 

"It was something I had to do, Chief." 

"I know, Jim. I know. It was important." 

"It was always important. I just didn't understand." 

"No, Jim. I'm not talking about me, although I love you for what you did.That degree mattered more to you and the guys, our family, than it did to me. I'm talking about the chair of Sentinel Studies. The corroboration you gave my work. That's going to be really important in the future." 

"I know I've said this before, Chief, but..." 

"...but what do I mean?" 

"Well, yes." 

"I can't tell you that, Jim. Not now. I can tell you this. The world is changing. Very soon it's going to be important that senses like yours are understood." 

"Why?" 

"I can't..." 

"...tell me." 

"Right." 

"That's frustrating, Chief." 

"I know. Listen. The world is going to need a lot of guides fairly soon, and Ranier is going to provide them. Amy will be right in the thick of it." 

"Amy?" 

"Amy. She's not a sentinel, but she carries sentinel genes, remember? She's going to marry a guide, Jim, and they're going to have children - all of them sentinels. And they won't be the only ones. The world is going to have a great need for tribal protectors, and so sentinels will be born. That's _genetic_ , There's no way around it. Guides _aren't_ genetic. Oh, they're a distinct _type_ , yes, but they can _taught_. That's why the school at Ranier will be important." (Don't go any further with this, Jim. I don't want to lie to you.) 

"Oh. Uhh...do that again, Blair..." 

"Like that? And..." 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Chief?" 

"Mmmmm?" 

"You can't teach about visions and shamanism in school...not the way you need to to be a shaman to a sentinel." 

"They won't have to, Jim. Now, lie still." (Don't go there,Jim. You aren't ready to hear this.) 

"There, right there, Blair. It's been so long..." 

"Chief?" 

"Mmmm?" 

"Why won't they have to?" 

"Have to what, Love?" 

"Teach the mystical side of being a sentinel or guide?" 

"Like that?" 

"Yesss..." 

"Not every sentinel has visions. Not every guide needs to be a shaman." 

"What about us? What about Alex?" 

"Ah..." 

"Ah?" 

"Ah." 

"Dont evade the issue. And yes, I liked that." 

"How about this?" 

"Yesss...now answer the question." 

"Jimmm..." 

"Chief!" 

"O.K." 

"Is this something you can tell me?" 

"Yeah, I just got...distracted...I've missed you." 

"So..." 

(Sigh) "You were different, Jim. So was Alex. She was just ...bent." 

"God, Chief, she was more than just bent!" 

"Bent. Broken." 

"But she still had visions." 

"Uh, think of it this way, Jim. A tapestry has a design, but individual threads can be broken. The design still comes out, right?" 

"Mmm, if you say so." 

"You haven't changed much, have you?" 

"No. You have." 

"Uh, uh. I haven't changed. I just have...access to more knowledge." (Not that I'll get to keep it.) 

"How..." 

"Can't..." 

"...tell me. I know. Go on." 

"With this? Or this?" 

"Blair, ...if you...that, yes, thaaat...!" 

(Oh, Jim. It's been so long.) 

"So, go on." 

"With?" 

"Me. And Alex. Being special." 

"Oh, I thought you meant..." 

"Yes...no. You know what I meant. Brat." 

(Thank you, thank you. We have laughter back.) 

"You and Alex were meant to be two of the first. You and I, Alex and her guide. Yes, I know what I said. Guides _aren't_ genetic." (We were...meant. Fated. Destined.) (Dont go there, Jim. Not yet.) "Her guide died early, as a result of something she did. She went...mad. Made a lot of wrong decisions. Those decisions had severe repercussions for us. And I don't mean my death, either." (We should have been the beginning of a small community, a safe place for the next generation. There was a good reason we were all drawn to Cascade.) 

"Mmm...feels good, Chief." 

"Same here, Love. Same here." 

"So, how did our being the _first_ make us _different_ ." 

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" (Stubborn sentinel.) 

"Nooo..." 

"All right. If I tell, can we get back to ...more interesting things?" 

"Yesss..." 

(You really are tenacious, Love.) "There has to a 'head' to every community. Stop that. You know what I meant. That would have beenyou." (will be you.) " Hence your visions. There has to be a 'spiritual' head as well. Hence me, as your guide and shaman. Others would have been drawn here eventually." (Will be drawn here. And our friends. Im glad. I would have missed them. They're just as important to this, in their own way, as we are.) 

"But what happened? Why didn't it work out?" 

"Jim!" (Sigh) "Some of the threads broke." 

"Oh." 

"But the design still worked out." 

"Oh." 

"You fixed it this afternoon." 

"How?" 

"By what you did with my thesis. By setting up a place for sentinels and guides to learn. By giving credibility, in front of the world, to my work. Some day soon the world is going to have to trust its' sentinels and guides. My work will be the basis for their training." 

"Oh." 

"Understand now, Jim?" (Please dont ask any more. I can't tell tell you anything else.) 

"Yeah." 

"Can we get to those more interesting things now, Jim?" 

"Oh, yeah..." 

"Blair...' 

"Mmm?" 

"When can I join you?" 

"We are joined." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Not for a while, Love. Not for a long while." 

"Why not?" 

"Those broken threads." 

"What broken threads? I thought you said I fixed them?" 

"Jim..." 

"What broken threads?" 

"You aren't going to leave this alone are you?" 

"No." 

"We were supposed to do this together. Earlier. Stuff happened. We couldn't." 

"I screwed up." 

"NO!" (I knew you would do this.) "No, Love. Threads got broken. They've been mended. We're together." (We'll be together again.) "We'll always be together." 

"Chief?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Can we try some more of this togetherness?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

"Ahhh..." 

* * *

End VISIONS - Epilogue to the Vindication Series. 


End file.
